


The Unexpected Fever

by sugarandsalt2



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandsalt2/pseuds/sugarandsalt2
Summary: Sakurai Sho founds out that he had a fever before he was about to go to work. Will he be able to manage it himself?
Relationships: Arashi (Group)/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Unexpected Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sparing your time to read this! It is my very first attempt so please bear with me if you spot any glaring mistakes!
> 
> Before we begin, allow me to give a little background. This story is set specifically on 27 May 2020 as Sakurai Caster was absent from News Zero that night because of the fever. That was the prompt which led to this story. For those who are reading this in the future - this happened during the Covid19 period that's why Sho and the rest were rather uneasy about falling sick. And yes, physical contact will be minimal as I want to keep it as realistic as possible. ;)
> 
> Last but not least, thank you Iza for beta reading this!

Monday has become his favourite day ever since the quarantine began. It was his weekly escape. For someone who dreads staying at home, this period of time has been torturous. He tried to occupy himself, but there’s only so much you can do before the feeling of being caged in your apartment kicks in. 

Sho finished his lunch video call session with his university friends and decided to get ready. He will be heading to NTV for the preparation meeting before evening’s broadcast. He packed his backpack, got his clothes and went for a short shower. 

Refreshed after the shower, he took a glance at the wall clock – it was 2pm. He planned his time – dispose of rubbish, go through his Online English class on his phone, check his email – leaving the apartment at half past 2 should be just nice for him. 

[ Will leave the apartment at 14:30H, should be reaching NTV by 15:30H. ] 

Sho informed his manager of his plans, then moved around the apartment to finish his errands. Once all done, he made his way towards the doorstep with his backpack. 

“Keys, checked.” he fished the keys out of the front pocket of his backpack. 

“Phone, here.” he tapped the phone in his pants pocket 

“Tobacco.” Then, he tapped the other pocket on his pants. 

Sho turned towards the coffee table for the remote control to switch off his television, then headed for the door before he paused. 

“Almost forgot!” Sho murmured to himself, then glanced at the wall clock – he still has 3 minutes to spare. He dropped his backpack on the sofa, went for the tympanic thermometer on his television console and checked on his inner ear temperature – a new habit ever since the pandemic started. 

The thermometer beeps. 

‘37.7’ 

Sho took a double take at the digital screen. 

_That is not good._

He checked his other ear, praying that it would be much lower. 

Thermometer beeps again. 

‘37.6’ 

“Yabai...” Sho sighed. His heart sank a little. 

[Just checked my temperature. 37.7. But I am perfectly fine.] 

Sho updated his manager, not forgetting to clarify that he feels okay otherwise. He sighed again and went to sit on his sofa while waiting for the manager's reply. He could see where this was going already. 

Sho’s phone buzzed with the reply from the manager. 

[Fever? Do you feel okay?] 

Sho snorted. 

_I’ve answered your question with my second sentence, didn’t I?_

He could picture his manager panicking on the other side of the phone at this very moment. Nowadays, one by one, more celebrities are tested positive for the virus. With the position Sho is in, the media will go crazy on him and his band members if anyone of them becomes the next target. 

_There is no time for that kind of thought now._

There is no way he can go for News Zero with this. Even tomorrow’s VSA filming will be affected by him. 

Sho has read so many stories and articles of people taking the risk by continuing with their activities and ended up spreading the virus to even more parties. He just simply cannot risk any one of his colleagues even though he was so desperate to get out of his apartment, it would be a slap on Arashi’s face if he becomes a source of the virus. 

Sho quickly types out his message and sends it. 

[ I’m okay, but I doubt I can go for NZ tonight nor tomorrow’s VSA.] 

Sho is never the kind that runs away from work, he is in fact a workaholic. For him, to say no to work and rest at home is as awful as asking a kid to finish his green bell peppers on his dinner plate. 

He does not like the feeling of bailing out on his NZ team, not when he tries so hard to keep a perfect attendance on the show over the decade. But, during this pandemic, he has to play it safe. 

Also, how is VSA filming going to continue without him? It’s a show with all 5 of them playing together against the guest team. Are they going to proceed without him? He is going to put so much pressure on the VSA team with his sudden absence. The fever could not have come at a better time. 

[ Okay understood. Have a good rest, leave the rest to me. I will let NTV, Fuji and Jimusho know about it.] 

Sho made a mental checklist of the people he needs to inform first hand. 

_Arashi. His parents. Also, Udo-San. NZ Producers. VSA Producers. Anyone else?_

His manager said he will handle it, but Sho still thinks that it is only appropriate to inform and apologise personally given that him missing out on NZ tonight will cause a big ruckus in the media. This amount of manners cannot be compromised. 

Sho switched on his television again and headed for the first aid kit in his study room. With his phone in his hand, he typed out the message he would be sending to the respective parties including members 

[ Good afternoon, this is Sakurai Sho. I will not be appearing on tonight’s News Zero (tomorrow’s VS Arashi) as I am having a slight temperature at the moment. But besides that, I experience no other symptoms, please do not worry about it. Sorry for any inconvenience caused due to my absence. Thank you for your understanding.] 

Sho double checked for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors then sent it off. He looked through the medication pouch in his first-aid kit and found the medication. 

Then his phone rang. Sho glanced over at his phone left on the table – his mother had called. 

He updated his mother about his condition and caught up a little with her about the family. He nearly forgot when was the last time he met them for dinner. How ironic is it that now he has time to spare but he still cannot spend time with his family due to quarantine. The conversation did make him feel better, but he still needed his medication to bring the fever down for real. 

Sho took the medications out to the island counter at his kitchen and got himself a glass of water for the pills. He checked the instructions and took the pills before eyeing at the wall clock - 3:10PM. 

_So the next dose will be at 9:10pm._

Another mental note for himself before he checks his phones again, called NZ team and Udo-San specifically to apologise for his absence. They expect that his absence will worry the fans and viewers, so they have arranged for him to speak during the show via voice call to reassure everyone that he is really fine. They discussed the details and content before they hung up a good half an hour later. With his phone buzzing with incoming calls and more messages coming in to ask about his condition. Which he starts to reply and explain accordingly. 

Sho laughed at himself – while normal people just call for sick leave when they are ill and just rest at home afterwards, he has to contact and inform so many parties about his absence from work due to his health. 

_The life of Arashi indeed._

After he was more settled, he checked on his group chat with his band member. True enough, the chat was buzzing away too. 

Nino : [Sho-kun daijobu?] 

Jun : [ How high was the temperature? Any other symptoms? Any discomfort?] 

Aiba-chan : [ Sho-kun, take care of yourself, alright? Rest well!] 

Sho waited for one more reply before he started typing his reply. He knew the last person was probably still typing his reply because Sho’s message was reflected as read by all. 

Indeed, the last person appeared shortly after. 

Satoshi-kun : [ Sho-kun must have been overworked. Please take care!] 

_Yes, Nii-san replied._

Sho smiled before typing what he had scripted in his mind while waiting for his leader’s reply. 

[ I’m totally fine, don’t worry! Just a slight fever of 37.7. No cough, no running nose, nothing else. Everyone please take care too! Did VSA contact you guys? Any change in the filming tomorrow? ] 

Sho made sure he answered everyone’s concern while trying to keep the message as casual as possible. Of course, asking about tomorrow’s filming, he still feels so guilty about it. 

Jun: [That’s good to hear! This is a crucial period for everyone, especially us. Take care of your health first Sho-kun! Don’t worry about tomorrow’s VSA, we will discuss about it later with the staff. ] 

Nino: [ Take care Sho-chan, don’t worry about work already WWWW Leave it to us, we will be fine! ] 

Aiba-chan : [ Sho-chan go rest please, don’t worry we will be here for you! Let me know if you need food, I can get my brother to send food over to you. Jun, the meeting is at 4, right?] 

Jun: [ Un, 4pm. Go online early if you can.] 

Satoshi-kun: [ Good to hear that but still be careful Sho-chan! Don’t force yourself! We will update you about the meeting once we are done. Take care!] 

Sho sends a Gunma dialect sticker to thank his band members. They are going to have an urgent meeting because of him. 

Hopefully everything will be alright. 

He sure missed hearing their voices, but everyone has their own schedules now, they could barely spare time for meetings let alone video call meals together. They were basically glued together during their last anniversary tour, seeing each other almost everyday for a near 2 years. Now suddenly everything has changed and he has to get used to his comrades not being around him everyday or even weekly. Which makes him feel even more hollow internally. 

Sho shook his head in an attempt to stop himself from thinking about those negative thoughts. Which made his head throbbed slightly. Then, Sho went to change out of his street attire into his pyjamas since he expected himself to be resting his fever away. 

When he returned to the living room, he saw his phone’s screen flashed, indicating a new message. He probably missed the buzz since he was in another room. Sho checked the screen - it was Ohno’s private message, not from the group chat itself. 

[Sho-kun, have you taken your medication for the fever? Do you need to see a doctor?] 

Sho smiled at the message. He knows that his fans always see himself as the mother of the group as he handles matters for the group but true to the personality test they did on VSA - the mother of the group is indeed Ohno who watches over and watches out for everyone in the group. Ohno doesn’t voice out his thoughts but he shows his concern through his actions. 

[Yes Nii-san, I have just taken the medication before I messaged the group. I feel fine, just a slight headache but I will be fine after some rest. Oh yes, I will be speaking on NZ later via voice call, to allay the worries of the viewers and fans. Is the meeting starting soon?] 

Sho attempted to divert the conversation away from himself. He really feels bad for making his members worry for his own wellbeing. He should know how to take care of himself actually, why did he even fall sick. And yes the fans too... He does not even want to start thinking about how the fans will react to his absence on News Zero. What about tomorrow’s VSA too, he just cannot stop worrying about it. 

Sho squinted his eyes slightly as they felt a little sore. Probably from the prolonged time on the phone from all the messagings. He grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and took a copy of the newspaper to read. He can’t be at work today but he still has to continue his daily routine of updating himself with the news around the world. 

Sho took a sip from the bottle of juice when his phone buzzed. 

[We started early since everyone was available. What’s for your dinner?] 

Sho was taken aback by Ohno’s sudden question. But he did not think much and just went to check his kitchen for the food supplies – he had finished his canned shellfish and edamame which he originally planned to stock up later after News Zero. But he still has a few packets of the frozen gyoza from his endorsement to last him for these few days. Enough cup noodles if all else fails. There is still rice too. Enough beer for now but doubt he can drink any since he is on medication now. He should be fine. If all else fails, he can always call for food delivery right? 

[Don’t worry Nii-san, I got this. I still have some instant food in my kitchen to last me for these few days. I will be fine. I should be fine by tomorrow.] 

Sho hopes that his message is enough to make his leader less worried about him. 

The last thing he wants is for Ohno to come over and visit him, and end up falling ill too. He can’t have his group members falling sick because of him. He won’t have it. Even though he does miss hanging out with them... 

The dull throbbing pain over his forehead seems to be getting worse... 

He continued with his newspaper reading as he guessed the conversation had ended. Pinching the bridge of his nose every now and then as he blinks hard when his eyes sore again. 

Sometime later, his phone buzzed once again, another message from Ohno. 

[ I have ordered some food for you, it will reach you in an hour. Remember to pick it up when it arrives. Have a proper dinner before you rest. ] 

Sho was surprised by the sudden gesture from Ohno. Since the group leader rarely forces opinions onto others unless he feels that it is important. Usually he would at least ask if you want the food before getting for you. Now Ohno is sending food over without even asking him first, he must be really worried for him. 

But it is just a mild fever. Really, he is fine. He knows well enough about the virus symptoms and he is pretty confident he just caught a normal flu or cold. Not that scary virus. Hopefully? 

He guessed Ohno is probably concerned because of the pandemic, since everyone is now very cautious of their health. The virus is spreading rapidly, anyone including members or staff could have caught from anyone given that they were all working together closely until quarantine orders kicked in. Even though studios have stopped audiences from participating in filming but no one knows if the other staff or celebrity is carrying the virus. No one is 100% safe unless tested.

But that’s not the main concern now. 

Question is, how could he convince Ohno that he was fine? 

Sho leaned forward while still sitting on his sofa and stared hard at Ohno’s message on his phone. After a few retypes, he sends out the most appropriate reply he could think of now. 

[ Thank you for the meal Satoshi-kun! I’m really sorry to make you worry about my health. I will be okay before tomorrow comes. ] 

Sho exhaled deeply after he sent the message before lying back onto his sofa. Now, his body became slightly heavier, he could feel like he was slowly sinking into the sofa. Was that the side effects of the medications? Sho made a mental note to check on it later when he’s better. He reckons he could take a nap before the delivery man arrives at his door steps. 

Sho turned to rest on his sides, with his head on the cushion. His eyelids got heavier and heavier as he attempted to get to the alarm on his phone. Fifty minutes. 

Should be sufficient time... before Satoshi’s dinner arrives... 

The doorbell rang once. 

Sho opened his left eye slightly. But he closed his eyes again. 

_Probably neighbor's delivery..._

The doorbell rang twice. 

_The delivery man is persistent... Neighbor collect your stuff already!_

Sho squinted both of his eyes. 

_Delivery Man... Hold on a second..._

Sho’s eyes now almost fully opened. He blinks again. 

The doorbell rang continuously. 

_I think I remember now.._

_SATOSHI’S DELIVERY!! YABE._

Sho opened his eyes wide in shock. The doorbell stopped but his phone rang instead. 

He couldn't care about the ringing phone anymore. 

Sho made a clumsily dash for the door, nearly tripped on his shoes at the doorstep. He attempted to tidy up his hair with his fingers, wipe the side of his mouth quickly in case he drooled during his nap and put on a surgical mask kept at the shoe cabinet. He took a deep breath and opened his door with his head lowered, getting ready to apologise to the delivery man for waiting for him. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Sho said earnestly while looking at the ground. He did not like to trouble others but he seems like a troublesome fellow today. He stretched out his right arm to collect the food from the person when he took a proper look at the delivery man in front of him 

_Wait a second..._

_This outfit..._

_Those hands... This footwear..._

_This scent._

_No wait. It can’t be._

Sho finally looked up to face the delivery man himself, thinking that it must be someone else that resembles _him_. Impossible. 

The person was wearing a black cap with a surgical mask covering half his face, but Sho can recognise those curved eyes with the shiny black pupil behind the thick framed black spectacles. Those flat layered eye bags. The slight tanned skin. The grey denim jacket underneath the black down coat which he had been wearing for decades as far as Sho could remember. Those pairs of jeans and of course his usual black canvas slip ons. 

If he could spot him among the sea of 900,000 people during Tenjin Matsuri 16 years ago, there’s no way he would have mistaken this person in front of him for another person. 

_But why? What is Satoshi doing here?!_

“Satoshi?” Sho gasped while keeping his voice low, his eyebrow crossed in disbelief. 

The person in front of him was holding his phone over his right ear while trying to balance a big cooler bag nearly half the size of him on his left shoulder. His usual backpack behind him. Facial expressions were unreadable because of the cap and mask but Sho could feel the frustration from the person who glared hard back at Sho himself. 

“Nii-san?! Why are you here?” Sho clarified again with his muffled voice underneath the mask. 

“Because you are ill.” Satoshi stated plainly. 

_That voice. Yes. it is Nii-san._

Sho honestly missed hearing this voice through his own ears so much, tears started to well up in his eyes as he tried to blink them away. This man came all the way to his place despite knowing that there is a chance Sho could be carrying the virus and could spread to him. 

Satoshi had just risked his own health to come and meet him. 

Sho was elated but this is too hazardous for his leader. 

_No, I cannot have him here in my house. It is too dangerous for him. He will fall sick, I cannot risk him becoming ill because of me. I need to stop him._

“Shouldn’t you stay away from me then? I might spread the virus to you, aren’t you scared?” Sho warned him firmly. 

“If you don’t let me in the house by the next minute, I will leave and throw the bag in the next bin I see. If I stand out here any longer, it would not be your absence from Zero that will be on the headlines tomorrow morning, it will be me caught at your house for god knows what disgusting reason they will come up with. Decide now before I choose for you.” Satoshi did not shout but the tone itself was so intimidating that Sho panicked. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Satoshi-kun, let me help you with the bag.” Sho took a step back and stretched out his arm in an attempt to take the cooler bag from Satoshi. At least he can have the food without Satoshi stepping into his house? Satoshi shifted the cooler bag’s strap away from Sho’s grip, took off his shoes and entered the apartment without saying a word. 

Satoshi saw the island counter at the kitchen, went over and placed the cooler bag down gently. Before removing his jacket. Sho followed behind the smaller man to see what was hidden in the huge treasure box from Satoshi. Sho didn’t dare to utter a word as he knew that his Niisan was still upset. 

Satoshi did not open the cooler bag immediately. Instead, he turned and faced Sho, scanned him from top to bottom with his own eyes before returning to Sho’s beautiful eyes. 

Satoshi breathed out deeply before he brought his right hand to Sho’s forehead. 

Sho repelled Satoshi’s hand instinctively, not just because of social distancing but also due to the fact that his hand was ice-cold against Sho’s forehead. 

_Niisan must have stood outside for a long time under such cold weather. His hands are freezing._

“How is your fever now?” 

Satoshi’s eyebrows frowned slightly from Sho’s reaction to his hand as he asked gently. 

Sho took awhile to ponder how to reply to Satoshi. It was a simple question but he realised that his mind is taking a longer time to process information especially after the adrenaline rush from just now slowly weaning off him. His body feels lighter from just now but now his shoulders begin to ache. No good. 

Satoshi stood there patiently, waiting for Sho’s reply while trying to assess himself by looking at Sho’s reaction. 

“To be honest, I don’t feel as great as before. But I’m sorry for being late at the door because I fell asleep after I replied to your message. I didn’t mean to let you wait outside for so long. I’m so sorry Satoshi-kun. I did set an alarm before I slept but I didn’t know why it didn't work.” Sho explained, slightly flustered as he made his way to the sofa to find his phone to show Satoshi his evidence. 

Sho unlocked his phone and brought up the alarm page. Only to realise that - although he did set the time, he didn’t manage to switch it on before he dozed off. Sho panicked again, it was his own fault that he overslept. Satoshi will not be happy about it. Also, the missed calls were from Satoshi too. 

Satoshi made a faint laughter before taking out his cap before he spoke. 

“It’s okay Sho-kun, I didn’t wait that long actually. I was calling your phone just to make sure you are safe since you did not answer the door after the bell rang so many times. I got worried in case you might have fainted...” 

Sho took a deep breath as he could feel his eyes getting a little wet again. 

“Thank you Satoshi-kun...” _Really, thank you for coming here Nii-san._

Satoshi put down his stuff and joined Sho at the living room, but he decided to sat at the armchair instead. 

“Are you sure about this? Satoshi-kun? What if I spread the virus to you?” Sho hates to spoil the mood, but he is really worried about his leader being around him. 

“Don’t worry about that. As long as you and I both keep our mask on at all times possible, do the necessary handwashing and don’t stay too near to each other, we should be fine. Besides, I have checked, that’s how the hospital staff are taking care of their patients too.” Satoshi shrugged with a big grin on his face behind the mask, proud of the information he had learnt. 

Sho finally started to relax a bit. Niisan will be around to watch over him and take care of him. 

“Besides, there is no way I can leave Sho-chan alone at home with a fever like this. Especially now. It is too lonely for Sho-chan. Right?” Satoshi ended the sentence with a sniffle but continued to smile. 

Sho knows what Satoshi is referring to. 

Satoshi was mourning for the loss of Shimura-san too. 

“Uh, so you are my caregiver now, Niisan?” Sho asked cheekily in an attempt to change the mood of the conversation. 

Satoshi laughed as his melodious voice echoed through the apartment. He stood up from his arm chair, with his hands on his waist and his chin raised. 

“Yes, I’m your nurse for today! Mr. Patient, you better be on your best behaviour if not I will give you a painful jab, you hear me?” Satoshi warned with a femine voice before he giggled. 

Sho burst into laughter as he rolled onto the couch. His headache began to return and his right nare seems blocked now. 

_Niisan is here. It will be okay ._

“Okay all jokes aside, where is your thermometer, when did you last check your temperature?” Satoshi asked as he looked around the living room for the device. 

“I last checked before I was about to leave the house. It’s on the television console Satoshi.” 

Sho directed Satoshi to the white long device on the right side of the television set. 

Satoshi took the thermometer and sat on Sho’s left. He held the device on his left hand and tugged Sho’s left ear upward and backwards, Satoshi then carefully inserted the probe into Sho’s ear canal. He pressed the button and waited for the beep before he checked the screen. 

“38.1” Satoshi sighed as he read the numbers off the screen. 

Astonished, Sho turned to Satoshi to check the numbers himself. 

Satoshi reached out his right hand to feel Sho’s forehead for the warmth. 

“Your hands are cold...” Sho whispered softly as he flinched from Satoshi’s touch. 

“No, your forehead is burning that’s why.” Satoshi explained, he took out his phone from his jacket and typed the numbers down before checking the wall clock. “6pm. 38.1 degrees” Satoshi murmured as he checked what he wrote. 

“Nii-san? What are you doing? Updating other members?” Sho wondered, his husky voice sounding slightly nasal now. 

Satoshi’s head turns back towards Sho, noticing the change in his voice too. 

“I will update them later, they are busy at the moment anyway. I am going to check your temperature every 2 hours from now on to make sure that we are getting the fever down. Alright? How are you feeling now?” 

Sho felt a wave of warmth coming out of his chest, he could finally relax as he is indeed in safe hands. But his members are still busy, probably the meeting hasn’t ended yet. 

“Don’t worry about the trio, tomorrow’s filming will be fine. We got everything sorted out already actually. You just focus on yourself first. So, any other discomfort?” Satoshi sensed that Sho was blaming himself. 

Sho looked at himself, he clenched and relaxed his fist, moved his shoulder, trying to find out any other sites of aching before he replied. 

“There is this mild dull headache that has been here since afternoon. One side of my nose is blocked. Whole body aching. Slightly.” Sho listed his symptoms before both of them heard a low voice. 

‘Growl’’

It was Sho’s stomach. 

Both of them burst into laughter together. 

“And you are hungry too. Understood. Dinner will be ready soon, I promise!” Satoshi said between his laughter. 

Sho cheered as he followed Satoshi to the island counter. 

“What’s inside the huge cooler bag, Nii-san? Looks really heavy.” Sho asked as his bright shiny eyes blinked. Satoshi shifted the heavy cooler bag closer to himself. 

“You will see.” Satoshi smirked before he unzipped the cooler bag to reveal what he had brought over for Sho. Sho stood on the other side of the counter supporting his head with his hands as he watched the older man reveal his _loot_. 

Packets of pork shoulder slices. Vegetables. Multiple tupperwares with labels. 

Sho looked at the spread over his counter in awe. Satoshi came prepared indeed. 

“You have rice, right? I will whip something up in a while.” Satoshi suggested excitedly.

“Yes I do. What’s all these tupperwares, Nii-san?” Sho couldn’t help but asked. 

“I was at the supermarket when your message came. So I reckon you might be running low on food supplies since you would usually get your groceries on Monday. I got you stuff so that you are prepared for the longer days at home.” Satoshi explained casually as he stretched over the counter to showcase the tupperwares. 

Ohno opened a flat square box with the label Gyoza 25/4. “Here’s some bamboo shoot dumplings which you can steam/fry.” 

“What are those smaller tupperwares with coloured labels, Niisan?” Sho pointed towards the tupperwares with dark fluid stacked together. 

“Oh those, they are marinated shellfishes. I got you some to keep in your fridge. You can have them as snacks or side dishes if you need some flavouring for your meal. They are Sho-chan’s 

favourite right?” Satoshi just managed to empty the cooler bag as he began to look around for the tools he needed to prepare dinner. 

Satoshi put on the apron that was hung on the handle of the cabinet. He spotted the rice dispenser beside the cabinet, took the pot from the rice cooker and started washing the rice he got from the dispenser. 

Sho took a closer look at the labels – Pen shell, Purple butter clam, Blood clam. 

They are not any normal shellfishes, these are all his favourites. With today’s date beside the names. 

Satoshi just prepared them today, specifically for him. 

“I know you prefer sashimi instead, but you are unwell, so I cooked and marinated them instead. Hope this will make your sick leave more bearable, Sho-chan.” Satoshi placed the clean rice in the rice cooker before taking the vegetable to the sink. 

“You can have them after tomorrow evening, they still need more time to take in the sauce. Put them in the fridge for me if you don’t mind, thank you. Sho-chan, do you happen to have a pot around here?” Satoshi smiled as he turned back towards his vegetable in the sink and started washing the vegetable. 

Sho-chan’s blocked nose became worse as a teardrop fell, splattered onto the tupperware’s label in front of him. 

_Niisan, I don’t know how many times I have said this today but.._

“Arigatou, Niisan.” Sho whispered softly before he wiped his wet eyes with his arm and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He went to one of the lower drawers to take out a small round clay pot. 

“Is this big enough?” He gestured towards Satoshi who was still at the sink area. 

Satoshi nodded before going on. 

“Sho-chan, do you mind helping me keep those tupperwares in your fridge? Bring the fish slices to the freezer instead and also these packets of pork slices too, I doubt we can finish all of them today, just leave a packet for us.” Sho washed his hands thoroughly before putting the food items in the respective places as instructed by Satoshi. 

Sho knew that Satoshi started learning to cook his meals at home these few years but he didn’t see it in action before. He remembered having doubts about Satoshi’s cooking when they had to prepare a meal for the children on that show during their younger years. But now Sho is simply impressed with the person in front of him. 

“Anything else I can help with Niisan?” He offered as Satoshi began preparing the vegetables. 

“I should be fine. Maybe help me set up the table? Have some rest on the sofa after you are done. I will get you once dinner is ready.” Satoshi murmured as he focused on the knife in his hand. 

“Hai, nurse-san.” Sho answered cheekily with a bow followed by a playful salute which got him a glare from Satoshi. 

Sho took the cutleries went to set up the dining table. He wiped the table clean before putting the coasters and table mat over. Thankfully, Sho’s dining table was a short rectangle so they could still sit on the opposite end of the table. 

Sho could hear the chopping sound stopped followed by the sound of the stove being lit. He went to his toilet to wash his hands, not wanting to disturb Satoshi who was busy in the kitchen. 

Sho returned back to the couch and started replying to his text messages while listening to the television programme. Sho then adjusted his body to lay on his sides as his aching body started to protest. 

Not long after that, Satoshi heard a soft thud from the living room while he just finished taking a photo of his masterpiece on the stove. He did not hear Sho’s voice anymore. Curious, Satoshi removed the apron and went to the living room, he smiled at the scene in front of him. 

Sho sleeping peacefully on his sofa with his right arm stretched out, palm facing up. The thud sound had actually come from the phone dropped on carpet beneath his hand. 

Satoshi shook his head and sighed before moving towards the carpet to pick up Sho’s phone and put it on the coffee table in front of him. 

Satoshi suddenly remembered something. He raced to his backpack and placed the food items in the freezer and fridge respectively. 

Satoshi returned to the living room and picked up the 5x20 blanket he spotted on the other armrest of the sofa before laying it over Sho’s body gently. 

Satoshi sat down on the carpet in front of Sho. He reached over with his long tanned fingers to sweep Sho’s fringe lightly away from his eyes. Satoshi patted Sho’s head carefully as Sho slept soundly like a child. Satoshi watched Sho’s chest rise and fall to the slow steady rhythm of his breathing. He took out his phone to snap a shot of Sho’s sleeping look while covering the speaker of it with his shirt to soften the snap sound when it captures. 

“Sho-chan still looks so cute when he sleeps...” Satoshi sighed softly. 

Then there was a vibration from his phone. 

It was messages from other members. 

Aiba: [Oh-chan, how’s Sho-chan? Meeting just ended.] Nino: [Has his fever come down yet?] 

They created another group chat today just so that they can discuss work without disturbing Sho’s rest. 

[His fever went up actually, he’s also having a blocked nose now. I will let him eat his medication after dinner later. He’s napping now.] Satoshi updated his band members concisely. 

Jun: [ We will leave Sho-kun to you then Riida. Tomorrow’s call time is 10AM. I will send you the details for tomorrow in a while.] 

[Thanks, sorry for leaving everything to the three of you.] 

Aiba: [ Don’t worry about it Oh-chan. We can manage this.] 

Nino: [ Besides, it’s the other way around, we left the most important task to you Oh-chan.] 

Jun: [ Yes, take care of Sho-chan for us, Riida. Be careful too!] 

Satoshi smiled at his phone. He couldn’t have asked for a better group than this. 

[ Guys, will you guys be free around 11:30H later. I think Sho-chan missed everyone badly. Let’s do a video call over supper shall we? That would sure cheer him up!] 

Satoshi suggested after remembering the look on Sho’s face when he realised it was him standing at the door. 

Jun : [ I will try to finish my meeting before then. Let’s have supper together, everyone! ] 

Nino: [ Sure~~~]

Aiba: [ Let’s surprise him!] 

[ Hai, see you later!] 

Satoshi kept his phone back into the pocket before checking on Sho who had turned to sleep on the other side during this time now with his back facing him instead. Satoshi adjusted the blanket for Sho again before checking on his pot in the kitchen. 

“Sho-chan will like this.” Satoshi smiled and opened the lid. He took a breath to take in the smell of the dish before he scooped a small pool of the soup to taste. Satoshi was pleased with the taste. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of the finished product before closing the lid back on.

Satoshi opened up the rice cooker and scooped the rice into the bowls he had prepared before heading out to the dining table. Just as he placed the rice on the table, he saw Sho moving slightly on the sofa. Satoshi quickly went back to the kitchen to bring out the pot to the centre of the dining table. 

Just as he placed the pot down carefully on the coaster, he could see from his peripheral that Sho had started to stretch out his arm slowly. 

“Mmm...” Sho moaned before he sat up slowly with his messy bed hair. He realised that the blanket that was at the other side of his sofa was on him instead. He felt a lot better but the aches still lingers around. At least his eyes are comfortable now. 

Sho smells a nice aroma of soya sauce with slight meat-like sweetness. He turned towards the source of the aroma. It was Satoshi at the side of his dining table with the lid of the pot in his hands. Mask covering half his face still but he could still see the smile on his face with the curved closed eyes. 

_The blanket. It must be Niisan then..._

“Sho-kun you are awake. How was your nap? Just in time. Dinner is ready!” Satoshi pointed towards the pot in front of him. 

Sho took another deep breath before he made his way towards the dining table. Looking straight to the source of the steam – The pork slices alternated with the white radish slices, all arranged neatly on top of one another, forming a flower petal like shape around the pot. In the middle were bok choy and cabbage, which made the pot look like a flower on its own. 

“Pork and radish mille-feuille. Please enjoy it.” Satoshi bow jokingly. 

“Satoshi-kun, suge! This looks beautiful and smells really nice! Thank you, Nii-san!” Sho clapped as he looked at his dinner. 

“Growl” A low voice roared from Sho’s stomach. 

Satoshi wheezed at the sound and patted Sho’s arm. “Hai. Hai. Hai. Your stomach is awake too. Go wash your hands and let’s eat soon! ” 

Both of them went to remove their masks and wash their hands before returning back to the dining table. They sat opposite of each other with the pot in the middle. 

Without any cue, they took their own chopsticks and spoke in unison. 

“Itadakimasu!” 

“Itadakimasu!” 

Satoshi took the ladle as Sho got reminded of something. 

_I forgot to take a photo of the food!_

“Wait a minute. Nii-san!” Sho stopped Satoshi as he stood up about to head to the living room as Satoshi lowered the ladle into the pot while turning towards Sho. 

“Stop there, Sho-chan. I took the photo before you woke up. I can send it to you later. Now sit down and eat.” Satoshi instructed firmly as he finished filling up the dish bowl for Sho before putting it down beside Sho’s rice bowl. 

Sho was amazed at how well Satoshi could read his mind. Sho shot out his tongue playfully before lowering down to his seat again. 

Sho took the dish bowl that Satoshi just placed for him and took a sip of the soup. The sweet-savoury brown fluid flows down his throat, he could feel his stomach warming up again. 

Sho felt that his energy was coming back to him. 

Sho took his chopsticks to move the top slices of meat and radish to reveal what's below it - besides the vegetables, there were konnyaku - his favourite yam cakes. He felt so spoiled by Satoshi today. He tasted a piece of the konnyaku – full of flavour from the soup though he noticed that due to his blocked nose food seems to have less flavour but it was still delicious. 

“Umai... this is good, Niisan!” 

Sho looked towards the other side of the table to see Satoshi who just started eating too. 

Satoshi looked back at him with a smiling nod. 

“Un. It tasted just right. Glad you like it Sho-chan!” 

They continued their dinner with small conversations just like how they usually do when they eat together. 

Sho had a burning question he had been wanting to ask since he saw Satoshi at his doorstep. 

“Ne, Niisan. Did you come over in secret? Or does the other members know that you are coming?” 

“Matsujun, Nino and Aiba-chan know I’m coming.” Satoshi stated plainly. 

“Jimusho? Staff? Do they know?” Sho pressed on further as he started to worry again. 

“Nope they don’t. It’s between Arashi only. I left the VSA meeting when the outline was confirmed. Matsujun covered me by saying that I needed to go design another dance choreo for our next performance. The three of them just ended the meeting with VSA right before you woke up actually.” Satoshi explained before he took a sip of the soup to moist his mouth. 

Sho nearly choked on his rice when he heard of the whole plan. Sho ran some water down his throat to clear his voice. 

“You guys... I’ve said I’m fine, right?” Sho looked down at his rice bowl. Sho felt guilty for making his band members lie for him, he hates lying to people and now they are doing it for him instead. 

Satoshi put down his chopstick and rice bowl quietly. 

“Sakurai Sho.” Satoshi called with a serious tone. 

Sho looked up sensing the change in mood and saw Satoshi stare at him straight in the eye. 

“Listen up. What’s done is done. Stop feeling guilty over such things, will you? We are all adults and we know what we are doing, the risk and all that. I have decided that I will come here and watch over you, make sure you recover soon so that you can return to us sooner. The three of them agreed with me that’s why we worked together to make this happen. We cannot just leave you alone in your house without knowing whether you are safe and fine. This is not how Arashi works. I don’t know what will happen after this year, but what I know is we must finish this year together as five of us. No one will be left behind. Understand?” Satoshi reprimanded sternly. 

Dumbfounded, Sho bit his lips to hold back his tears. 

Satoshi stood up and went to grab a box of tissue paper and a cup of water before bringing to Sho’s side of the table. He hugged Sho while standing, Sho’s still messy bed hair leaning onto his denim jacket. He held Sho’s shoulder with his left arm while petting Sho’s head with his right hand as Sho sobbed quietly. 

“There there. The Sakurai Sho in front of everyone is confident, intelligent and independent. I know you are trying to put up a brave front even in front of us because you don’t want us to worry for you. I know it’s just a small fever, but I also know that it is a symptom seen in patients with that virus. So you must be very scared and worried for not just yourself and everyone of us when you saw the temperature on the screen just now. That’s why I knew I needed to come over and help you.” Satoshi consoled Sho as he continued to pat his head. 

“Sho-chan, I know you want to be everyone’s pillar, but I need you to know that even as a pillar, it is okay to lean onto others for support when you need one. You have me, you have us around you, we are here for you. No one will laugh at you if you come to us. Tell me if anyone does and I will mince their flesh into fish bait for my next fishing trip. Fufu” 

Sho broke into laughter with tears from the last line. He felt so much better after venting his emotions out. He leaned away from Satoshi, revealing the wet patch he had created over Satoshi’s abdomen. 

Sho looked at Satoshi, with tears still in his eyes, “Wakatta. Hontou ni arigatou, Niisan.” Sho was not sure if it was his blurry vision from crying but Satoshi’s eyes did seem watery when he looked up at him. 

Satoshi took a deep breath and started walking back to his own seat. “Yoshi, finish the water and go wash your face before you return to the dining table. Be quick, the food is turning cold.” 

Sho finished the cup of water in a gulp and went to wash his face. He returned to the dining table to see that Satoshi had removed his denim jacket, leaving the plain shirt on. Dinner resumed and was finished soon after. 

Sho offered to wash the dishes, and obviously, was refused by Satoshi, but he managed to persuade the leader to let him put back his bowls and cutleries since Satoshi has no idea where most of them belong to. 

“Ne, Sho kun, what time are you supposed to make the call for Zero?” Satoshi mumbled through his mask. 

“Around 11PM? When Zero starts Udo-san will call me when time is right.” Sho received the bowls from Satoshi and went to keep them away. 

“Okay. How are you feeling now? Better?” Satoshi assessed him again as he asked. 

“The headache isn't’ bothering me anymore, but this nose block is worrying. No one will be convinced if they hear me with this voice. But I feel a lot better after dinner though.” Sho explained. 

“We will check your temperature after this and it’s time for medication. Right forgot to ask. When did you last take your fever medicine?” Satoshi asked as he handed the pot back to Sho. 

Sho frowned as he tried to recall what time it was but he subconsciously returned the pot back to its place. “ I think it was 3PM?” 

“Okay time now is... 8.20pm” Satoshi checked his phone from his pocket after he wiped his hands dry. “Sho-chan did you receive your supply of Clarityn from the company?” 

“I did, but I only requested 2 boxes. Do you need one, Satoshi-kun? You are not feeling well too?” Sho got confused because his Nii-san looked really well.

“It’s not for me, it’s for you. You need that now for your blocked nose.” Satoshi explained while moving to the water dispense with two empty cups. 

“Oh. Right. Silly me. I will go get them, give me a moment.” Sho left the kitchen to get the medications. 

Satoshi brought the two cups over to the coffee table in the living room as he could still hear Sho shuffling through his items in one of the rooms. Satoshi sat down on the same arm chair as before and took a sip from his own cup. He listened quietly to the television while using his phone. 

Sho returned with the mentioned medication in his hands. Satoshi asked him to sit down and rest first as his temperature would not be accurate after he moved around just now. 

On the next CM break, Satoshi put down his phone and took the thermometer to check on Sho. 

“37.8” Satoshi finished out his phone and recorded the timing with the temperature before slotting it back to his pocket. He walked over to get the two medications, broke the blisters of the packaging and handed the pills to Sho who received it on his hands before sitting down on the carpet in front of the armchair. 

Sho dropped the pills to the back of his mouth and gulped down hard with the cup of water from Satoshi. 

“Hai, good job patient! You finished your medication” Satoshi cheered in his female voice and clapped swiftly. 

“Thank you, nurse-san!” Sho did the muscle man, popeye pose before returning the cup to the coffee table. 

“Nii-san,” Sho said quietly. 

“Hai?” Satoshi turned to look at Sho from the TV. 

“Are you.. staying over tonight?” Sho asked shyly while scratching the back of his head as he realised how weird it must have sounded like. 

Satoshi raised his eyebrow before looking away from Sho, “ If you don’t mind... I would like to stay with you tonight. In case you need something overnight.” Satoshi mumbled towards the end of the sentence. 

_Nii-san is embarrassed too. Hahaha._

“Once again, thank you Nii-san.” Sho smiled. He looked at Satoshi who turned back and nodded at him before continuing his show. 

“I will get the study room ready for you, there is a sofa bed inside if you don’t mind.” Sho stood up. 

“Sofa bed? Remember I prefer to sleep on sofas? Don’t need to adjust the bed for me.” Satoshi reminded Sho of his habit and gestured to him to sit down again. 

“Let me at least get you a blanket and pillow for you Nii-san” Sho left the room to get the stuff he needs. Satoshi stood up at the same time and followed him into the study room. 

Sho wanted to prepare the bed for Satoshi, but was once again stopped by the older man instead. “ It’s okay Sho-chan, leave it. I can do that myself when I turn in later. Thank you.” 

Quietly both returned to the living room back to their original position in silence. 

Satoshi received the email from Jun for tomorrow’s filming so he started reading. 

“Ne, Sho-chan. Do you want to go for a shower and maybe nap for a while since we still have 2 hours to Zero? I will wake you up when it’s about time.” Satoshi suggested as he looked at the clock. 

Sho looked at the clock and nodded his head. He could feel that although his nose is clearer now the nasal voice is still quite obvious. He stood up again and went to his room to get his clothes for shower. 

At the same time, both of their phones buzzed. But Sho was already in his room so he did not hear it. Satoshi did. 

Aiba-chan : [ Sho-chan, are you getting better?] 

Aiba messaged in the group chat. 

[ His fever has come down. He’s showering now. I’m getting him to go for a nap after this before his call for Zero later.] 

Satoshi sent off the message before he went to take his long cable and plug to charge his phone. 

Nino : [ Sounds like Riida took good care of Sho-chan, ne?www] 

Aiba : [ Otsukaresama deshita, Oh-chan! ] 

Jun : [ Thank you, Riida! Do you or Sho-kun need anything? We can send it to you.] 

Satoshi giggled before replying. 

[ No. No. Everyone worked very hard today! The credit goes to everyone! I think he’s fine now.] 

Just then, Sho came out of the shower with his wet hair and the pajamas from Satoshi years ago. Satoshi recognised the pajamas and smirked before informing him about the group chat. Sho brought out an extra bath towel and handed it over to Satoshi. 

Sho took his phone from the coffee table and sat down. Sho smiled as he read through the messages from the members while drying his hair. 

[Everyone, thank you so much! Sorry for the trouble I had caused with the fever! I will be back soon! ] 

Satoshi stretched out his hand for Sho’s phone when he saw that Sho was done, “Check and reply to your text messages. Once you are done, leave the phone here before going back to your room to sleep alright?” 

“Nurse-san is so strict!” Sho made a face but obediently put his phone on Satoshi’s hands. “I shall go to sleep now, Please wake me up at around 10.45pm? Zero might call early to arrange the details.” Sho asked before turning towards his room. 

“Okay, I will wake you up earlier if the call comes before that. Go rest now, good night!” Satoshi waved towards Sho before turning back to Jun’s email. He saw that Sho entered his room but did not close the door fully. The light in his room was turned on for a while before it was switched off. 

Satoshi turned down the volume from the TV and used his phone for a while longer before heading towards Sho’s room to check on him. 

Although the room was dark, using the light from the living room, Satoshi could still see Sho sleeping peacefully on his right side. This time, one arm was under the pillow beneath his head, 

the other arm was hugging another pillow in front of him. Satoshi went to sweep his fringe away from his eyes for him before leaving the room with a small opening just as Sho left it before he slept. 

Satoshi went over to his backpack to take his spare change of clothes as pajamas for the night - printed Diesel t-shirt and a pair of grey bermudas. He picked up the spare towel in the living room from Sho and headed for his shower. 

When Satoshi was done, he realised that he still had some time before he had to wake Sho up for Zero. So he set an alarm on the phone before keeping it in his pocket and went to the kitchen to tidy up the stuff in the kitchen which he had brought over from home. When the alarm buzzed, he made his way to Sho’s room at the end of the hallway to wake him up. 

Upon entering Sho’s room, Satoshi switched on the room light only to find that Sho was sleeping with his limbs all stretched out, his blanket on the other end of the bed, the pillow he was hugging was already on the floor. Satoshi picked up the blanket and covered Sho’s body before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

If given a choice, he really would not have woken Sho up as this might be one of the rare nights Sho could sleep so soundly. But Sho had to wake up for work so, he had to. 

Satoshi tugged Sho’s arm gently, knowing that it would be sufficient to wake him up as he is a light sleeper. “Sho-kun, it’s about time to wake up. Sho-kun” Satoshi cooed as he continued to tug Sho’s arm. 

Sho’s eyebrow furrowed as he squinted to his eyes slowly. He saw a figure sitting at the side of his bed, his left arm was tugged by a hand above the fabric of his pajamas sleeve. Sho blinked again, it was Satoshi trying to wake him.

“It’s time?” Sho mumbled while still trying to wake up. 

“Yes. Mr. Caster, Udo-san will call you soon. Go freshen up yourself.” Satoshi messed with Sho’s hair as he reminded Sho. 

Sho rubbed his eyes with his left arm and attempted to wipe the side of his mouth with his hand. 

“Hai, thank you Nii-san” Sho shuffled towards the edge of the bed as Satoshi stood up to leave the room knowing that Sho is fully awake now. 

Sho dragged his foot out of the room and headed towards the toilet to wash his face. Thankfully, the producer only asks for him to speak to the audiences and not through video call, there is no way he can face the people with this look. 

When Sho walked towards the living room, he saw a cup of iced coke on the coffee table with his phone charging but positioned nicely beside the cup of coke. Satoshi remained at his spot on the carpet in front of the arm chair. 

“Is that my drink?” Sho pointed to the cup of coke. 

“Yes, iced coke to freshen up since you got to speak to the audiences. No coffee or tea cause they could over do it for you. Enjoy!” Satoshi stood up as Sho moved towards his spot on the sofa from the other side. 

Sho saw that Satoshi was heading for the kitchen while he was sitting down so he yelled, “Thank you, Nii-san!” which got him a peace sign from the kitchen. 

Sho realised that his nose is no longer congested, the nasal voice is gone for now. Sho took a sip from the chilled drink. The phone call came from the producer as Satoshi returned to the living room with a cup of juice. 

Satoshi noticed that Sho had started his discussion with the producer using handsfree speaker mode so he picked up the TV remote controller and muted the TV before retreating to the dining table instead. 

Sho noticed that Satoshi sat down at the dining table so he looked towards him. 

Satoshi gestured. _I. Seat here. You talk on the phone. Remove your mask. Clearer to listen to._

Sho gave a thumbs up sign to indicate his understanding and removed his mask to continue the conversation. 

“... That’s all for now Sho-san, I will hang up now, please be ready in 5 minutes time.” 

“Hai, understood.” Sho hung up the call and took another sip of the chilled drink. 

“Sugoi, Sho-chan. I can never do that fufu” Satoshi praised as Sho took another sip. “Just as I can never draw or do clay models too, Nii-san” Sho returned with a wink. 

Satoshi just grinned at Sho with his chin over his hand on the table. He took out his phone and started texting, Sho thought that the conversation had ended so he turned back to the TV. 

Sho’s phone buzzed. It was from Satoshi. Sho turned towards Satoshi who just winked at him before looking back at his own phone. 

[Don’t worry about later Sho-chan. I will be watching you, just like every Monday night.] 

Sho smiled at his phone screen and typed. 

[And just like every Monday night, thank you for watching over me, Nii-san.] 

Sho put down his phone and closed his eyes to get himself ready. It is just a normal phone conversation with Udo san but he wants to keep his professionalism in check. 

Satoshi on the other end, was planning something. 

[Everyone ready? Udo-san will be calling Sho-chan anytime now] 

Satoshi sends the message out to the trio in their “limited time only” group chat. 

Jun: [ Hai, just finished the meeting, will be watching ZERO too.] 

Nino : [I’m ready in front of the TV too.] 

Aiba : [ Just gotten my supper, entering my house soon.] 

Nino : [ So we start the video call right after Sho hangs up the phone with Zero?] 

[Give me about 3 minutes before you call, I need to check his temperature first.] 

Aiba : [ Ah. Ok ok. Let’s take a selfie with Sho-chan’s photo later if it appears on the screen shall we? He will be happy if he sees it.] 

[ I will take the behind the scene shot then fufu] 

Then Sho’s phone rang, it was from Zero. 

Sho took a deep breath before picking up the phone call and started speaking to Udo-san. Even though he was in his pajamas but he still maintained his charisma as one of Zero’s caster with the confidence yet friendly tone in his voice. 

Satoshi watched quietly before he stealthily moved out of his chair and moved towards the kitchen – he wanted to take a photo of Sho as promised to the trio but he did not want his shutter sound to be captured into the conversation. He found his used towel and covered his phone’s speaker before adjusting the camera angle to centralise Sho in his screen. 

“Tsk” 

A photo of Sho sitting at the sofa looking at Udo-san on the TV screen was captured. Satoshi was satisfied with the shot. So he kept his phone back in his pocket and quickly but quietly went back to his spot at the dining table to watch his Caster Sho. 

“Hai, Arigatou gozaimasu” Udo-san ended the conversation on the TV screen. 

“Sakurai san, thank you for appearing on the show today. Please rest well, we see you soon!” News Zero’s Producer thanked Sho before the conversation ended. 

Sho heaved a sigh of relief. He could finally relax, he was so worried that his nose will be blocked during the conversation which will make him contradict himself on national TV. He got to thank Satoshi for reminding him of the medication he had for this. So he turned to where he remembered Satoshi was sitting, at the dining table. 

Satoshi now with the surgical mask on, walked towards Sho with the thermometer on his right hand. 

Sho put his surgical mask back on and tilted his head slightly for Satoshi. 

“Thank you Niisan.” 

Satoshi carefully checked Sho’s temperature, “37.9, this is bad” Satoshi sighed. He did not know what went wrong, but Sho’s temperature just did not want to go below the fever range. He looked at Sho with an apologetic look.

Sho stretched out his hand to grab Satoshi’s arm, “Nii-san, it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself for it. My temperature is slightly higher but I’m really fine otherwise. You can hear too right, my nasal voice is gone. I am getting better now. It’s going to be slow apparently, but you will help me through this right, Nii-san?” 

Satoshi’s eyes curved as he smiled beneath the mask, “but I do miss that nasal voice though, you sound like a baby donald duck with that voice.” Satoshi made a face before fleeing towards the TV console to put down the thermometer. 

“That’s mean, Satoshi kun!” Sho laughed as he tried to hit Satoshi’s head before the older man fled away. 

Just then, Sho’s phone rang and it was a video call on the screen. 

“Ehh? Matsujun?” Sho sat down and looked at the screen. He tried to turn to Satoshi but his leader went into the kitchen instead. 

_Why does it seem like Nii-san is here for my kitchen instead of me..._

Sho picked up the call and saw his band members on the screen in individual boxes. 

Matsujun : “Yoo hooo! Sho-kun~” Jun waved with one hand. 

Aiba-chan : “Sho-chan! We have been waiting yo!” Aiba stood up from his seat and waved with both arms. 

Nino-chan: “Sho-chan, how are you?” Nino asked while laughing at how excited Aiba became. 

“Hehhh, what’s this what’s going on? Everyone came together?” Sho could not hide his surprised look and started talking quickly. He looked towards the direction of the kitchen hoping for an answer but Satoshi looked like he was still busy there. 

“This is a surprise, that’s why! we shall have supper while we video call together!” Aiba explained as everyone showed their food to the screen, all ready. 

“Supper? This is so sudden, Satoshi nor I prepared any supper for this... I suppose we can drink and chat at the same time?” Sho shrugged but went to set his phone up on the tripod and connect his screen to the TV so that he can go handsfree for the call. 

“Who said we didn’t come prepared? Here’s your supper Sho-chan!” Satoshi stepped out of the kitchen cautiously trying to balance his tray. 

Sho turned to his leader and saw the reason why Satoshi was hiding in the kitchen the whole time. 

On the tray were two chilled beer mugs with coke float, two plates of strawberry dessert sandwich and two plates of pan-fried gyoza. 

“Hai, douzo! Hello, everyone!” Satoshi placed the stuff on top of the coffee table before sitting down on the carpet and waved to the phone. 

“Uwaa, thank you Niisan!” Sho’s jaw dropped from the feast in front of him. 

_My favourite drink..._

The trio got curious about the food prepared by their leader which Sho proudly showcased to them. 

Aiba-chan: “Uwaa, I want too” 

Nino-chan: “Nurse-san please come to my house too” 

Matsujun : “Riida that’s unfair, I want that too!” 

“I only did this for Sho-chan alright, you guys better don’t copy him and ask for me to go to your house. That won’t happen alright!” Satoshi disclaimed jokingly before slipping on his coke float. 

So the five of them went on talking and chatting just like how they usually do during the resting room, as though they are not separated by screens. The sudden scare from Sho in the afternoon seemed to bring everyone closer together instead. 

Satoshi stole glances of Sho while the conversation went on, Sho looked so happy and relaxed unlike the person he saw at the door in the afternoon – so uptight yet unhappy. 

_I guess it was worth it to come over after all. Can’t imagine what would happen to Sho if he was left alone here_. 

The video call ended around midnight as everyone had to start early the next day. Sho offered to clean up but Satoshi still followed him into the kitchen. 

“Niisan, when did you get supper prepared? I didn't even see the strawberries or the cream in your cooler bag. The coke and the ice-cream too!” Sho asked as he scrubbed the plates. 

“I had them in my backpack that’s why. Thankfully you didn’t open the fridge after I kept them while you were napping. You would have found out otherwise.” Satoshi mumbled as he looked at Sho. 

“Is that why you were always in the kitchen when I’m not watching you?” Sho asked with his eyes squinted, moving his face nearer to Satoshi. 

Satoshi backed away playfully. 

“Obviously. I could only pan fry the gyoza while you were showering, do you know how hard it was?” 

“You could have just told me, Nii-san.” Sho stated bluntly. 

“But I want to make you happy. You should see that surprised look on your face, your eyes gleaming with joy as you talked happily to everyone. Everyone was worried for you too. That look when you saw what I prepared for you. I missed seeing the happy, spoiled Sho-chan. That’s why I did everything I did. And, it’s worth it.” Satoshi looked up into Sho’s eyes with pride on his face. 

Sho turned to hug Satoshi tightly. 

“I promise, no more crying tonight but thank you for being my Nii-san, Satoshi-kun. Thank you for being the leader I can lean on when I’m in the most vulnerable state. Thank you for everything today. Thank you for spoiling me like a child, I almost forgot how it feels to be pampered by someone.” 

“I know, Sho-chan. I know. You deserved all the happiness and joy you have enjoyed today. That’s the minimum I can do for you for everything you have done for me and also Arashi for the years we had together. I want to cheer you up and give you the courage to recover from this cold. Get well soon, okay Sho-chan?” Satoshi patted Sho’s back again before they broke away from each other. 

Satoshi left the kitchen to get the thermometer as Sho returned the last plate back to it’s tray. 

“Sho-chan, let’s check your temperature again” Sho tilted his head for Satoshi to access his right ear. He could feel that his body aches are returning. 

“38.2, even higher now Sho-chan. I think you should go to bed now. I will get some ice packs for you to ice your forehead while you sleep. Where do you keep your towels?” Satoshi kept the thermometer and instructed. 

“I have some in the dresser outside of the bathroom Nii-san.” 

Sho went to wash up before heading back to his bedroom. Soon after, Satoshi entered the room with an ice pack covered with a moist towel. Sho went under his blanket and rested obediently. 

“This should be enough, not too cold for you, I hope.” Satoshi gently placed the ice pack onto Sho’s forehead for him, sweeping his fringe away from the ice pack. Sho nodded his head. He saw Satoshi standing up and left the room so he thought Satoshi was done. Sho closed his eyes preparing to fall asleep when he heard more shuffling sound coming towards his room. 

Sho opened his eyes and saw Satoshi returning to his room with his phone, a water bottle and his thermometer. 

“Sorry did I wake you up Sho-chan?” Satoshi noticed Sho shuffling in his bed. 

“No yet Nii-san, what’s with the stuff on your hands?” Sho pointed to the items on his hands. 

“These?” Satoshi placed the stuff on Sho’s nightstand before continuing, “I will check on your temperature every 2 hours from now till you are out of fever. Try to sleep, I will do my best to not wake you up. Drink up if you feel thirsty during the night. And the phone here, call me if you need anything. Understand?” 

“Niisan, you really don’t have to...” Sho protested but he stopped when Satoshi’s expression changed. 

“Don’t worry about me. I will be fine. By the way, I will be leaving at around 8 tomorrow morning to wash up and change before the manager picks me up at 9.” 

Satoshi placed the things over Sho’s night stand; Then, he sat at the edge of Sho’s bed and tugged him in, readjusted his ice pack again. 

“Oyasumi, Sho-kun.” 

“Oyasumi, Nii-san” 

Satoshi left the room after switching off the lights, closing the door behind him, leaving a small enough gap for him to check on Sho without disturbing him. 

Sho closed his eyes trying to fall asleep since that’s the only thing he could do now. Then his phone vibrated. Sho reached out for his phone to check. 

[Today’s Sho-chan is looking good too! But today is special because only I get to see it! Daijoubu, sleep well!] 

Followed by that message was the shot Satoshi took from the kitchen when Sho was speaking to Udo-san. 

Sho smiled at the photo on his phone. 

_Nii-san you even got the arena seat tonight ne..._

He placed his phone back on the night stand and fell asleep quickly. It was a dreamless sleep until he was woken by Satoshi. 

“Sho-chan, come wake up. Have the medication first before you go back to sleep.” Satoshi tapped Sho’s shoulder lightly. 

“Mmm.. Okay,” Satoshi took the ice pack away from Sho and helped him up before giving him the pills followed by the water. 

“Nii-san, is the fever still high?” Sho asked in his husky voice after he swallowed the pills and water. He glanced at the clock on his night stand – 2.20AM 

Satoshi took back the bottle and returned it to the night stand. 

“It has come down actually. 37.8 but it has to go down further.” Satoshi explained as he helped Sho back into the blanket. 

Sho nodded his head before dozing back to sleep again as Satoshi left the room quietly. 

After sometime, Sho woke up again, this time feeling thirsty and sweaty but felt better from before. He opened his eyes slowly and realised that the left side of his bed had sunken slightly, the blanket near that edge had a weight on top of it. There is a small figure at that position. 

Sho reached for his phone on the charging dock at his night stand and faintly shone his screen light over the figure. 

It was Satoshi sleeping at the edge of his bed with his arms crossed underneath his head. 

Sho checked the time on his clock – 4.50AM. 

_Nii-san fell asleep after he checked my temperature..._

Sho saw Satoshi’s phone underneath his right hand. Gently and quietly, Sho moved Satoshi’s long slender fingers away from the phone before he took a look at the screen. Screen was not locked, still on the notes page where Satoshi said he was keeping track of Sho’s temperature, with the latest input – 4am 37.4. 

_Yokatta. No wonder Satoshi slept here. He was too drained that he dozed off after he could finally relax._

Sho swapped their phones to charge Satoshi’s as it was running low on battery from the night’s work. Carefully, Sho left the bed from the opposite side of Satoshi and moved out of the room, careful not to make a sound. 

Sho made his way to his study room first for the blanket he left there for Satoshi which was still folded neatly at the edge of the sofa. 

_Did Nii-san even sleep here at all?_

Sho took the blanket and went back to his room, carefully placed the blanket over Satoshi who moved a bit but was still in his deep sleep. 

Sho then went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water and gulp down before he went to change out of his top which was wet from the sweat he had. Next, he went to Satoshi’s backpack which was at the dining chair and took out the denim jacket on top of the shirt that Satoshi had changed out earlier and put them in the laundry. 

Once all was done, he returned back to his room to see that Satoshi had adjusted his position, so he was facing towards Sho when he lay in bed. Sho adjusted his fringe for him and moved the blanket again to cover him well. Sho lay back in bed as he took a good look at his leader who was now facing him. 

Even with the mask on, Satoshi still looked like a toddler when he slept. Sho wanted to capture this moment. Remembering his experience on the private jet trip last year, Sho reached for his phone and took a photo of Satoshi with flash on while covering the speaker with his blanket. Sho held his breath for a moment as he feared that Satoshi might wake up this time. Sho counted to 10 in his heart before he was sure that his leader was not disturbed by his shot. 

Sho checked his clock again – 5.30AM. Sho adjusted himself in the bed before going back to sleep again. 

The next moment, Sho finds himself waking up was after the Sun had risen as soft sun rays pierce through the gaps between the curtains in his room onto his bed. Sho stretched his body as it felt stiff from the long rest in bed and checked the time – 7AM sharp. 

Satoshi was no longer at the edge of his bed, nor his phone was on the nightstand. Sho could hear someone cooking in the distance as well as the smell of fried rice. 

_Satoshi-kun._

Sho opened the door quickly and went over to the kitchen. 

True enough, Satoshi was in the kitchen sleepily preparing fried rice. 

“Ohayou Nii-san, you are making breakfast too?!” Sho asked in disbelief. 

“Oh, you are awake. Ohayou Sho-chan, Omurice for breakfast, if you don’t mind?” Satoshi turned to smile at him as he continued to add seasoning to the frying pan while mixing. 

“Another favourite food of mine, Nii-san.” Sho grinned and sneaked behind Satoshi before giving him a sudden hug from the back. “Arigatou, Nii~san” 

Satoshi was shocked by the sudden hug that he almost dropped his frying pan. “Hey, it’s hot here!” He put down the frying pan before reaching out to hit Sho’s head with his free hand. 

Sho gave a cheeky smile as he managed to dodge the hit. He made his way to the entrance of the kitchen before turning back again. 

“Nii-san” Sho called out sweetly. 

“Hai?” Satoshi turned to look in confusion before looking back at his fry pan. 

“I’m out of fever now, right?” Sho asked confidently. 

“Yes, the last check was 36.4. You are officially fever free now.” Satoshi turns to give Sho a thumbs up. 

“It is all your hard work Nii-san, you barely slept last night right?” Sho remembered the scene of Satoshi dozing off at his bedside. 

“It’s a team effort alright,” A yawn escaped out of Satoshi’s mouth, “We both worked hard to get you out of fever last night. Go wash up and let’s have breakfast soon.” Satoshi hollered as he poured the fried rice on the two plates of omelete he had prepared earlier. 

“Hai, Nii-san, let me do the ketchup please!” Sho made a beeline for the toilet. 

Satoshi brought the two places of omelette rice over to the dining table and returned to the kitchen for the ketchup. Sho came to the dining table and took the ketchup from Satoshi as he began writing on Satoshi’s plate first. 

“My Nurse SATOSHI <3” Sho mumured as he drew and passed the bottle over to Satoshi before pointing to his own plate. Satoshi laughed and went over. 

“May Sho-chan be happy and healthy always <3” Satoshi wrote. 

The pair took photos with their breakfast before they started eating. 

“Niisan, I called a cab for you, it will come at 08:10H so you can take your time. The driver will pick you up at the basement carpark, he will wait right at the entrance to the lift from the carpark. So you will be safe when you leave here. He said to head down after he called.” Sho explained as he enjoyed his breakfast. 

“Ah, thank you, Sho-chan fufu. You washed my clothes too right” Satoshi asked as he took a sip of water. 

“I felt bad for soiling your shirt with my tears, so I went to wash it. Do you want to change out of your shirt from last night? I have some shirts in my closet that aren't cloudy if you don’t mind.” Sho looked at Satoshi, watching if Satoshi is still alright from the tough night he had. 

“Hmm, it’s fine actually. I will get it from you once you are back at work? Do you still have your concert tee shirt? Maybe I will change into that before I go?” Satoshi was done. So he stood up, wanting to clean up. 

“Nii-san, leave it to me. My concert t-shirts are on the right side of the wardrobe second shelf. Go change first.” Sho took the plate from Satoshi’s hands started cleaning up. 

Satoshi slouched a bit before moving towards Sho’s room and closed the door slightly. 

_He must be really drained._

Sho went to his coffee machine and started preparing coffee. He then washed and prepared two thermos flasks at the sink before returning to the dishes. 

When Satoshi returned to the kitchen, he was in the grey concert t-shirt from the Love Concert along with his bermudas. His hair now soft and flat but neatly combed.

“Take it with you Satoshi-kun, it’s espresso to keep you awake for the long day” Sho handed the two thermos flasks to Satoshi. 

“Thank you Sho-chan.” Satoshi had a good look at the flasks before putting them into his backpack. His own phone kept in his pocket. 

“Ah, almost forgot. Take one more dose of the fever medication now and check your temperature every 4 hours. Message in the group so that everyone can be updated alright?” Satoshi reminded, ruffling Sho’s hair. 

Sho checked the time, there was still 5 minutes to the designated pick up time. So he suggested Satoshi take a power nap before the driver arrived. Satoshi dozed off immediately after he sat on the arm chair. 

Exactly 5 minutes later, Sho’s phone rang. The driver had arrived. Sho informed the driver that Satoshi was really tired so to let him rest on his ride back and to wake him up only when they reach. 

“Nii-san, wake up. The driver is here.” Sho tapped on Satoshi’s shoulder. Satoshi opened his eyes quickly and nodded his head. Satoshi stood up and went for his jacket and Sho helped him with his backpack and shoes before sending him to the doorstep. 

“Really, thank you so much, Nii-san,” Sho thanked Satoshi one last time with a bow. 

Satoshi put on his mask before waving his hand, “Mata Jyanee, see you soon Sho-chan” 

Satoshi gave a smile before opening the door and exiting Sho’s house. 

“Bye bye, Satoshi-kun” Sho waved as Satoshi turned back. He watched Satoshi enter the elevator and the door shut before closing his own door. 

_Thank you, my Nii-san._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this was enjoyable for you! I had a lot of fun penning down the story! 
> 
> Just want to point out that - yes I attempted to make a softer character out of Sho after Satoshi appeared as I felt that after being the front man and brains the whole time, it was his chance to step back and become the vulnerable him for Satoshi to take care of him. (I'm sure Nurse Satoshi did a good job right? ) During Satoshi's stay, Sho was totally off mode (even more carefree than during his vacation) as he didn't have to worry about anything or anyone else besides himself and probably his Nii-san which is a contrast to his usual life. (Besides, like Satoshi have said - he deserves to be pampered! ) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you have enjoyed my piece! I might give it an epilogue to finish the whole story properly (It was supposed to end much later but I changed my mind)  
> Please stay tuned and have a nice day!


End file.
